


Half moon

by pernickety



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fingering, it's 3am and I'm not sure, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pernickety/pseuds/pernickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol having an orgasm and Daryl digs it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half moon

"Please." Carol's voice is strained and quiet. Daryl feels her breath ragged and damp against his cheek.

He started to move his hand from between her legs when she caught him by the wrist and held him in place.

"I'm so close." She says and rides two of his fingers with slow, almost lazy undulations of her hips. Daryl starts rubbing her clit again with his thumb and Carol's whole body jerks on his lap. She digs her nails into his arm, desperate to keep him there. Desperate for it. Desperate for him. 

"Hey" Daryl wants needs her to look at him and when she does her eyes are wide and unfocused, but she's looking at him like she's witnessing a miracle.

With his free hand, Daryl strokes her back, feels her sweat slick skin and the ribs underneath, contracting and expanding with every gulped, panting breath. 

"Oh." She sighs, like it's a surprise. "Oh, I'm..." And her body goes still for an endless, suspended moment, before the wave crashes to shore. Everything contracts and expands at the same time and all Daryl can feel is Carol. Carol everywhere. The muscles tightening around his fingers, her blood racing in her veins, her mouth open and wet and calling to him.

The wave rolls out slowly and he lets her calm down in his arms.

"Daryl." Carol says his name like a question and he follows her gaze to his wrist where five angry, red half moon shapes map out her eager fingers. "I'm sorry."

She takes his hand in hers and places a small kiss on each mark she left. 

Daryl wants to tell her not to apologise, but if he spoke he suspects his voice would be too loud and too harsh and right now everything is soft and close and Carol. So he kisses her and her hands tangle in his hair.


End file.
